Emily's Transformation - (Pinocchio/Crossover) - Thomas 2 - (SonicandKnuckles) - Parody - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the scene from Thomas 2 - (SonicandKnuckles) - Style. Cast *James as Polokus - (James and Polokus are both vain) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - (Devious Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard are both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - (Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) *Lady as Raybeauty - (Lady and Raybeauty are both beautiful) *Paxton as Ninjaws - (Ninjaws's voice suits Paxton) *George as Jano - (George and Jano are both green) *Scruffey as Axel - (Axel's voice suits Scruffey) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch - (The Spiteful Breakvan's voice suits Foutch) *Smudger as Andre - (Smudger and Andre are both evil and mean) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark - (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren - (Cerberus and Reflux are both strong, evil, and mean) *Emily as Ly the Fairy - (Emily and Ly the Fairy are both the main females as Lampwick) *Molly as Uglette - (Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *Edward as Globox - (Edward and Globox are both blue and good friends with Thomas and Rayman) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Carmen the Whale - (Carmen's voice suits Tillie as Pinocchio) *Harold as Murfy - (Harold and Murfy are both flying in the air) *Thomas as Rayman - (Thomas and Rayman are both the main heroes as Jiminy Cricket) *Ly the Fairy (from Rayman 2) as Lampwick the Donkey *Henry as Clark - (Henry and Clark are both green and strong) *Toad as Sam the Snake - (Sam's voice suits Toad) *Percy as Baby Globox - (Percy and Baby Globox are both small and best friends of Thomas and Rayman) *Toby as Tarayzan - (Toby and Tarayzan are both wise) *Stanley as The Musician - (Stanley and The Musician are both nice) *Donald, Douglas, BIll, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies - (The Teensies's voices suit Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand) *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo - (Otti Psi, Romeo Patty, and Gonzo's voice suits Duck, Oliver, and Stepney) *Whiff as Joe - (Whiff and Joe are both green) *Rosie as Tily - (Rosie and Tily are both cute) *Belle as Betilla - (Betilla's voice suits Belle) Transcript *(James hears a braying sound, takes out a ladder, and climbs up to the top) *Devious Diesel: Come on, you blokes! Keep it moving! Lively there now. We haven't got all night. (as Dennis, Paxton, Scruffey, The Spiteful Breakvan, Smudger, Diesel 10, and Cerberus are putting some frightened donkeys into crates) *James: Where'd all the donkeys come from? *Dennis: Come on, come on! Let's have another! (a bird named Coco appears) And what's your name? (Coco can't answer, except coco) Okay, you'll do. (rips the clothes off Coco and throws her into a crate with two dogs named Roobarb, Dog, and three cats named Custard, Cat, and Tom) In you go! You kids will bring a nice price. (laughs) Alright, next! (a monkey in a white bikini with red love hearts, arrives) *Paxton: And what might your name be? *Monkey: Lady. *George: Hmm... So you can talk? *Lady: Why, yes, sir. I wanna go home to my mama! *Scruffey: Take him back! (snatches Lady and throws her away) *The Spiteful Breakvan: He can still talk! (opens the cage and throws Lady into a pen with Jerry, a brown mouse, a green dinosaur named Yoshi, a pig called Digon, a goose with notes, Ergo the Magnificent, and four Hanna Barbera dogs named Scooby Doo, Dynomutt, Goober, and Astro) *(Lady and the others then begin to protest by begging and pleading) *Lady: Please, please. I don't wanna be a monkey. (as Diesel 10's shadow comes toward them and cracks his whip) Let me out of here! *Smudger: QUIET! (scaring the engines, who are now monsters, donkeys, and pigs) *Diesel 10: You kids have had some fun. Now pay for it. *James: Kids? (realizes) So that's them. *Emily: Ha! To hear that beatle talk, (takes a sip of her beer) you'd think something was gonna happen to us. (suddenly sprouts out donkey ears) *Molly: (gasps as Edward turns round. Tillie, upon seeing the beer which has an effect in it, pushes it away) *Emily: Conscience. Ah, phooey! (strikes a ball, and sprouts out a donkey tail, while a shocked Harold gasps as his mouth falls down, as a scared Tillie throws away her cigar)Where does he get that stuff? *Thomas: How do you ever expect to be a real girl? (Emily strikes another ball) *Emily: (turns around) What does he think I'd look like? (Emily now has Ly the Fairy's head) A fairy?! *Henry: Oh! *Tillie: You sure are! (Tillie laughs 'Ha, ha, ha--, but suddenly brays 'Haw, hee, haw!' in the middle of her laughter, and covers her mouth when Toad gulps in shock) *Emily: Hey, you laugh like a donkey! (Emily laughs Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha--, then also brays 'Hee, haw!', and covers her mouth to stop) Did that come out of me?! *Percy: (looks scared) Yeeess! *Emily: (feels her face) Oh! (Emily grabs her tail) Huh? (Emily grabs her ears) What the? What's going on?! (looks in the mirror, sees that she is turning into Ly the Fairy, and screams in terror) AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Stanley and Toby scream too) I've double-crossed and framed! I've been double-crossed! Help! Help! Somebody, help! I've been framed! Help! Please, you've got to help me. Oh, be a pal. (grabs Tillie by her cowcatcher) Call that engine. (shakes Tillie up and down) Call anybody! (Emily lets go off Tillie as her hands close up and become hooves. Donald, Douglas, Bill, and Ben scream, as Tillie gasps, while Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand back away, scared) Mama? MAAAAAAMMAAAAAAA!! (in the shadow, Emily is forced to wear Japanese clothes, and having turned into a complete Ly the Fairy, starts to wreck the whole place while braying uncontrollably. Emily, now Ly the Fairy, begins to wreck the whole place. *Duck: (yells) *Stepney: Oh! *Whiff: It's coming! (He, Stepney, Duck, Oliver, and Tillie run away and hide under a chair. Ly starts to wreck the whole place. When she leaves braying wildly, Tillie suddenly sprouts out brown donkey ears) * Duncan: (screams) AAAAGHHH! *Tillie: (grabs them) Oh! What's happening? *Thomas: (rushing to the pool hall) Oh, I hope I'm not too late. *Tillie: (looks all around) What will I do?! (sprouts out a brown donkey tail, grabs its end, and gasps) Oh! *Thomas: (finally arriving at the pool hall) TILLIE! *Rosie: Thomas! *Belle: Oh, Thomas, please help! *Thomas: Quick, you guys. Hurry. The kids. They're all donkeys. Oh! You too? (Tillie nods) Come on, quick! Before you get any worse! (the heroes all hurry out of the pool hall) This way, you guys. It's the only way. (the heroes continue to rush up toward the wall that surrounds the island) Hurry up! Before they see us. (the heroes manage to climb up) You've got to jump. (the heroes all dive into the sea) * (The villains falling down and screams in horror and they died) Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Emily's Transformation Category:YouTube Category:Transformations